1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a fluid sampling port and, more particularly, to a needleless fluid sampling port.
2. Background of Related Art
Urinary catheterization to drain a patient's bladder and collect urine samples for laboratory analysis are well known in the art. A urine collection system typically includes a urinary catheter connected to a collection/drainage device. In some cases, in order to obtain a sample for laboratory analysis, samples are extracted using syringes or hypodermic needles, which are inserted through walls of the drain tubing. In other cases, samples are obtained by piercing a rubber port on the collection bag or by draining fluid from the collection bag through an outlet port. Such sampling techniques expose medical personnel to potential needle-stick injury and to urine contact. Moreover, such sampling techniques run the risk of contamination of the fluid within the collection system, and thus exposing a patient to potential infections.
Further, various needleless sampling ports may be used. However, these needleless sampling ports include many parts, which can fail and are more complicated and expensive to manufacture. Also, such needleless sampling ports tend to be of a larger profile, which may become caught or entangled on objects during use.